Key to the Past
Key to the Past is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers RPM. It is the first of a three episode arc that features the final battle with General Shifter and the revelation of Tenaya 7. Synopsis It dawns on Dillon that the two keys to his watch fit together to play another song. It’s the same song that Tenaya 7 sings! Tenaya 7 is hit by memories of her past. She does some investigating on her own and finds out what really happened to her. Plot Shifter activates his latest creation, planned to be the new Venjix Body, however Tenaya reprograms it and the bot attacks Venjix. Shifter gets banished and starts planning a revenge on Venjix and the rangers. At an opening on the city, they see the Mayor and Colonel Truman combine keys to unlock the depot. This gives Dillon the idea to combine his two keys to his pocket watch. Tenaya attacks in the opening with her newest attack bot, the Heat bot. Back at the garage, Dillon combines his keys and puts the united key into his pocket watch. The watch plays a new tune, which is the same that Tenaya 7 whistles, he goes out of the dome in order to find her. A Grinder makes repairs to Tenaya 7. The alarm sounds alerting them to Dillon being in the Wastelands. Tenaya 7 finds Dillon alone, with the watch playing her favorite song. When Dillon plays the other song on the watch, memories start to come back to Tenaya, her human memories. Dillon tells Tenaya that she is his sister, but she doesn't want to believe it. The two start fighting and Dillon uses the spinning gears of his cuff against Tenaya's arm. The battle ends and Tenaya sees that the gear managed to cut through her suit, and cut her arm. But instead of mechanical parts, there's scratches and bleeding. Tenaya runs off leaving Dillon. Dillon returns to base. Back at the Venjix Palace, Tenaya has her cut scanned. The computer informs her that her DNA matches that of Subject D44, and that she was subject G78. Kilobyte confronts Tenaya 7 and tells her that she too will eventually be destroyed, since she is bound to turn on Venjix. But Tenaya 7 vows to stay with Venjix and destroy the Black Ranger. Tenaya 7 shows up and says she there to fight the Black Ranger. Tenaya sends the Grinders to attack the others while she battles the Black Ranger. Dillon soon runs out of power. Red, Blue & Yellow fire the Road Blaster but Dillon jumps in front of the blast to protect Tenaya. Tenaya's memories kick in again and discovers that the Sat Bot & Kilobyte were responsible for Dillon not being able to hang onto her. Kilobyte releases the Heat Bot, and it grows huge. The Rangers go to the SkyRev Megazord, but the Heat Bot's heat is too strong. With Tenaya gone, the Heat bot is destroyed by the Paleomax Megazord. Shifter's Hyper Bot then grows huge and Shifter has it attack the Megazords and then retreat. The team returns to base and Dr. K shows them where all they have all ready searched for Tenaya, but as the team get ready to search again, Tenaya walks into the garage. She tells Dillon that she believes him and that she now wants to help them. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *Leighton Cardno as Kilobyte (Voice) *??? as Heat Bot (Voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Computer (Voice) *Judy Rankin as Mayor Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Eagle Racer), Engine Cell #10 Paleozord, Engine Cell #11 Paleozord, Engine Cell #12 Paleozord *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Tail Spinner) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Wolf Cruiser) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper) and Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet) and Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) Errors *Despite Tenaya being blind before her transformation, she has visual memories and even remembers what her brother looks like. **Its possible Tenaya wasn't born blind, but instead lost her sight due to an illness or accident. Notes *This is one, of only five times, that someone bleeds in Power Rangers: first in "Ninja Quest" after the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord are destroyed; Kat in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie after she falls off of a cliff; Zen-Aku in Wild Force after battling the Yellow Ranger; Tyzonn while in his monstrous form after being attacked by Moltor in Operation Overdrive; and now Tenaya 7 after battling Dillon. *This episode is very similar to In Space's Secret of the Locket. *After Tenaya 7 sees herself bleeding she shows real human emotion for the first time in the series, something Kilobyte notes will continue as her memories return. See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:RPM